Sasuke's Sick
by 1Aryana
Summary: Sasuke's seeing someone and won't tell Naruto. What happens when Naruto learns what's really going on?


**Hello again! Have you all missed me? No? Well, okay then. Anyway, this story was a request and so is dedicated to the requester: Pheonix09! It's set so that the Akatsuki is basically destroyed and Sasuke is back in the village. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Request: could you write another NARUsasu one soon?**

**Naruto comforts Sasuke after he gets out of an abusive situation and gets slightly sick**

**Ha ha, she even gave me a good summary to use!**

* * *

><p>"Seriously Sasuke, who is it? You've been going out with someone for three months now! And I know they're not in the village because I saw you leave a couple times. I won't tell anyone!"<p>

"Not much of a reassurance. You can't keep your mouth shut about anything."

"I can to!"

"Or be quiet. Idiot."

"Bastard! Don't call me an idiot!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued walking. Naruto glared at him and lightly punched his shoulder. Sasuke winced slightly and glared at the blond. Naruto just look back quizzically. "Oi Sasuke, are you okay? I didn't hit you that hard. Are you hurt?" Of course now would be the one time Naruto decided to pay attention. If Sasuke was honest, he would say Naruto almost always picked up on things with him. Sasuke wasn't going to admit that though.

"Hn. I'm fine idiot."

"You winced."

"No."

"I saw it."

"You're seeing things then." Naruto didn't answer and kept watching him for a moment. Sasuke hazarded a glance in time to see Naruto move towards him, hands flying into seals. Sasuke managed one step back before Naruto teleported them to Uchiha Manor, right into Sasuke's room. Naruto sat on the bed and watched him as he glared.

"Now we're alone. So? What's wrong? What happened?" Sasuke stopped glaring as he realized that Naruto only brought them there to talk without being overheard.

"The only thing that's wrong here is your head Naruto." Naruto grinned.

"Now I know something's wrong. You didn't call me an idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to leave, only to have Naruto suddenly grab his arm and throw him against the wall. He slid to the floor and slowly sucked in a breath. Naruto was on him in an instant and pulling off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" The shirt tore as they fought, but Naruto managed to get it off before sitting back with wide eyes.

"Wha? It looks like someone chewed you up and spit you back out Sasuke! And you're skinny!" Sasuke kicked him and stood up to get a new shirt.

"You owe me for that shirt." Naruto poked one of the healing wounds on his back.

"What happened?"

"None of your business." Naruto glared at him and put him in a chokehold.

"Yes it is. Now tell me, or I tell the fan girl community that you have an abusive lover."

"… It's my fault Naruto. Leave it alone." Naruto let go with a frown.

"Fine. Don't tell me yet. Just be careful, okay?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched as Naruto left. He sat on his bed and waited for midnight. Tonight he didn't have to leave the village to see him after all.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as he heard the window shut. He sat up and looked over at the man with a nod. The man advanced on him until Sasuke was pressed against his headboard.

"Why were you asleep Sasuke? Didn't want to see me?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm sorry; I was tired. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Sasuke looked away only to have his chin grabbed and roughly turned so he was facing forward again.

"Don't ignore me." He leaned forward and bit at Sasuke's neck, sharp teeth easily ripping through the skin and making Sasuke wince.

"Ki-Kisame…" He bit harder and Sasuke bit his lip. Kisame finally pulled away and scowled.

"Itachi even tasted better than you and you had to go and fucking kill him. I get stuck with such a poor replacement." He reached out and yanked Sasuke to him, making his head fall just before Kisame's lap.

"I'm sorry…" He grabbed his hair and pulled him up to face him.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you murdered your own brother for faulty reasons." He threw Sasuke against the wall before standing in front of him with a smirk. Sasuke shakily stood and faced his lover. Kisame instantly took advantage of this and tore the raven's shirt off before latching on, happily cutting through skin. When he pulled away Sasuke had a hand on the wall for support. Kisame looked over his work, delighting in the blood running down the pale chest. He proceeded to drag Sasuke back to the bed to continue. He made him lay on his stomach, saying something about not wanting to have to see his face. Sasuke buried his face into the pillow to keep silent as he felt Kisame begin chewing his way down his back. He barely managed to hold back a whimper when Kisame reached his waist and tore the pants off. The shark-man continued to nip at him as he ran his hands down the new cuts to collect some of the blood, loving how Sasuke would twitch every time he hit one. He pooled the blood at the crack of Sasuke's ass and let it run down for a moment. Sasuke shivered when he couldn't feel Kisame's hands anymore and chanced a look back only to see him smirk and shove into him unprepared. Sasuke cried out and buried his head back into the pillow as Kisame rammed into him harshly, his hands returning to aggravate the earlier wounds and to smack him when he moved. Sasuke lost track of time as he fought to not pass out, knowing it would be all the worse when he woke back up. He let out a choked sob as Kisame jacked him off, making sure he came before releasing himself and coating Sasuke's inner walls with fire. He pulled out a minute later and yanked Sasuke up by his hair. He shoved Sasuke's head in front of his lap.

"Clean it off so I can leave." Sasuke reluctantly began cleaning Kisame off, nearly choking when the man became hard again and fingers grabbed his hair, sharp nails digging into his skull. He practically throat-raped Sasuke before tossing him back onto the bed and coming on him, mixing with the blood and making Sasuke bite his tongue to stop from screaming at the searing pain. Kisame pulled his clothes back on and left through the window, letting Sasuke pass out alone. Kisame didn't even make it out of the compound much less the village before Naruto was on top of him. Kisame laughed when a kunai was placed at his throat.

"Going to arrest me fox brat?"

"No. I'm going to kill you." Kisame laughed again.

"More like the demon than I thought. Aren't people going to get mad at you?"

"I'll just say I had no choice. I can't let you live after hurting Sasuke like that."

"He shouldn't have killed-"

"If you're so angry about it, why didn't you save him? Not that it matters now. I hope Itachi knows what you've been doing to Sasuke since you'll be seeing him soon." Kisame tried to throw him off and only succeeded in lodging the kunai further into his neck. Naruto summoned a frog to tell Kakashi about Kisame before going back to Sasuke. He gently picked Sasuke up and headed into the bathroom to clean him off. Once done he searched for some new clothes and took him to the hospital.

Sasuke woke up slowly, and instantly knew he was neither at home nor with Kisame. He warily opened his eyes and looked around at the white. Figuring out it was a hospital he felt along his arms and found them covered in bandages. Trailing up to his chest and neck he found some more. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain he found everywhere. He scooted up to lean against the wall and looked down at the bandages covering him. He glared when Naruto walked in.

"Sasuke! You're awake… How are you feeling?"

"Why am I here?" He clenched his fists and Naruto sat on the edge of the bed.

"Because you're hurt. I brought you here last night."

"Why were you even around last night? I told you to leave me alone!"

"How could I when you were getting hurt like that?" Sasuke stared at him.

"What did you see?" Naruto looked down at the bandages.

"I didn't actually see anything happen… I did clean you up before bringing you here though. You're a mess Sasuke, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Naruto? That I was a fool and am now paying for my mistakes?"

"Paying for mistakes? You did that when you came back to Konoha!"

"For leaving, not for killing Itachi…" Naruto watched him for a moment before scooting up to sit next to him.

"It's not your fault. He would've died either way because of some disease. Besides, you didn't know the truth and he wanted you to kill him."

"How do you know that?" Naruto shrugged.

"I talked to him once. When he tried to capture me I got stuck in his jutsu and he told me."

"… You never told me that."

"I didn't really understand it so I ignored it. You know, Itachi wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt because of him. Actually… he probably wouldn't really want you hurt all that much anyway." Sasuke nodded and leaned against the blond with his eyes closed.

"I know… Thanks for interfering." Naruto shifted to wrap an arm around his sleeping friend. He stared at the wall across from him and went over the ways to make sure he would be able to protect him.

Sasuke was released from the hospital the next day, but had been taken off active duty. He had also been told someone was going to be living with him for a while to make sure he was healing properly and that he didn't aggravate anything. He had argued for a while, but it was pointless. He scowled the entire way home, dreading having to live with someone that was probably a fan girl. He slowly entered his house and looked around for the nurse. When he didn't see one he ventured farther in, only to widen his eyes in shock.

"Sasuke! You're here! Guess who got assigned to stay with you!" Naruto grinned at the surprised face and pointed to an overstuffed bag. "I talked Granny into letting me be the one to stay with you since a nurse probably would have turned out to be a fan girl and try and rape you in your sleep. Found out later that if I wouldn't do it you might have gotten stuck with Kakashi or someone like that."

"Why did you want to?"

"Because I'm your friend." He grinned and picked up the bag. "So, where can I stay?" Sasuke frowned and turned away.

"You don't have to."

"Too late." Naruto came up next to him with a smirk, "Besides, this way I can actually protect you without sneaking around."

"… Idiot." Sasuke led him upstairs and let him pick a room, rolling his eyes when Naruto chose the one across from him. He left the blond there to unpack the bag and went down to the kitchen with a sigh. He was going through the pantry when Naruto popped up behind him.

"You're out of food. Let's go shopping."

"There's still some here. You just like to eat too much."

"And you haven't been eating. Come on, Granny even gave me a list of foods that are healthy and what a proper meal is."

"Go by yourself." Naruto grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the house.

"No. You're coming with me so you can pick stuff too. I don't know much about what you like to eat, but I'm pretty sure it's not ramen." Sasuke almost smiled at that and let himself be dragged to the store, knowing Naruto wouldn't give up. He hardly even glanced at the shelves or what Naruto shoved into the basket. An hour later and Naruto was glaring at him. "Can you at least tell me what you like? I've been grabbing all sorts of things and you haven't even said anything!"

"That's because I don't care idiot."

"Well start caring!"

"Hn." Naruto fumed silently for a minute before grinning and waving at someone.

"Oi! Sakura! Can you help me?"

"With what Naruto? Hey Sasuke, you doing okay? The bandages aren't hurting you right?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Don't blame me! She's the one that helped wrap you up in the first place!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I am a medic Sasuke. I don't know the details of how you got hurt, but I know what was wrong. Guess you're the one staying with him Naruto. Are you here getting some healthy foods?"

"I'm trying to but he won't tell me what he likes and I hardly ever use vegetables! You're smart, what should I be getting? Granny's list isn't helping at all!" Sakura smiled and looked through what was in the basket, taking a few things out.

"I'll help you with the shopping, okay? I have some time and you apparently can't even tell if something's good or not. Are you going to eat this too, or are you only getting this for Sasuke?"

"Mainly for Sasuke." He corrected himself when Sakura glared at him. "I'll eat some too!"

"Good. Sasuke, what kind of foods do you like?" He didn't answer them and she sighed. "Fine, we'll just get a variety then. Come on."

"I'm leaving." Naruto and Sakura instantly grabbed him and dragged him along with them. By the time they had finished Naruto had made a few clones to help carry everything, only making Sasuke carry one. They got back and Naruto began to empty the bags and look around to figure out where to put everything. Sasuke left him to it and went to the lake behind the house for some training. A few minutes later and Naruto grabbed him.

"What are you doing? You're going to make your injuries worse!"

"How would you know? You never have anything very long."

"Granny and Sakura told me that training can make injuries worse… I know I'm probably the last person you want watching over you and that I can't really understand what it's like or anything, but I don't want you to get hurt anymore and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure of that. So can you please not go off alone or do something like this without me? I'm not going to forbid you from training because that would suck, but I need to at least be here with you." Sasuke blinked in surprise at the serious tone before nodding once.

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"… I promise." Naruto grinned and led the way back to the kitchen where his clones had just finished putting everything away. Naruto dismissed them all and looked around to see what kind pans there were. Sasuke smirked when he couldn't find them and open a cabinet for him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I would've found it eventually!"

"Idiot."

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot! Bastard!" Sasuke shook his head and sat back at the table as Naruto began to cook something for him.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see Naruto right next to him with a concerned expression. He jolted back, toppling the chair over. Naruto immediately caught the chair to stop Sasuke from falling with it. Sasuke sucked in a breath slowly as the close proximity registered in his mind.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Naruto pulled back and sat in the other chair.

"You fell asleep. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke looked into the kitchen to see another Naruto watching him in concern. He turned back as Naruto glanced over too.

"Oi! You're going to burn it!" He looked back at Sasuke and put a hand up to his forehead. "Are you sure? You're pale and don't normally fall asleep like that. Should I go get Sakura or Granny Tsunade?"

"I told you I'm fine. I'm just tired Naruto." He frowned and stood up, dismissing his clone and going to grab the plates. He set the smaller one in front of Sasuke with a sudden smile.

"Maybe it's because you haven't been eating! Sakura told me what a normal sized meal is and I tried really hard to cook this right, but I never use vegetables often. Hope you like it!" He sat down and happily dug into his own, stopping after a while when Sasuke didn't. "Oi Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Not hungry."

"Eh? But Sasuke! You have to eat! Part of my job is making sure you eat properly!"

"I'll be fine."

"… You said that before when you were getting hurt too." Sasuke glared at him and pushed the plate away as he stood.

"Leave me alone Naruto. I can take care of myself."

"So you don't want me here? I can leave. Someone else can stay here." He laughed lightly. "I understand. I'm probably just annoying you, right? Tomorrow I'll go tell Granny that someone else should be assigned to you." He grinned and went back to eating. Sasuke watched him for a moment before sighing and sitting back down, laying his head on the table.

"You are annoying, but it doesn't bother me." Naruto looked up at him and he glanced over. "It would be worse with anyone else." There was a pause before Naruto grinned at him.

"So you'll eat then? And I can stay?" Sasuke groaned slightly and pulled the plate back towards him.

"Yeah, you can stay." Naruto grinned wider and went back to eating. Sasuke shook his head slightly and began to eat. A few minutes later and he pushed the half-empty plate away. Naruto frowned at that, but Sasuke held up a hand before he could speak. "If I eat anymore I'll be sick."

"… Was it that bad?"

"No, I just can't eat that much right now."

"You sure? Should I get-"

"No, you do not need to get Sakura or Tsunade. Just be happy I ate anything." Naruto watched him for a moment and Sasuke began to get uneasy.

"Should I feed you?"

"What?" Naruto smirked.

"I could feed it to you."

"No thanks." Naruto smirked wider and grabbed Sasuke arm and the plate. He plopped some of the food in his mouth and kissed the raven. Sasuke froze until Naruto pushed the food into his mouth and didn't let go until he swallowed. He pulled back and Sasuke stared at him in shock. Naruto watched him warily and after a moment of stunned silence finally spoke.

"Sorry. I really shouldn't have done that, but… well you need to eat and that seemed like a good way to get you to and I…" He hung his head. "I'm sorry. After everything that happened to you I really shouldn't have done that." Sasuke shook himself out of his stupor at that.

"No… It did get me to eat. I didn't…" Naruto looked up at him and he faltered slightly. "I didn't mind." Naruto smiled at him when he finished speaking.

"Want some more?" Sasuke nodded quickly and watched as Naruto grabbed a small bit of tomato and popped it into his mouth before pulling Sasuke back to him. Sasuke swallowed the food quickly, relishing the fact that Naruto didn't immediately pull away and instead opting to explore his mouth. A minute later and Naruto pulled away slightly so they could breathe. He finally stood up and took the plates back to the kitchen, leaving Sasuke with a small feeling of abandonment. It vanished as soon as Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Naruto?"

"You need to sleep." Sasuke drooped slightly, but followed without complaint. Naruto made sure he was actually getting into bed before leaving for his own room. He shut his door quickly and banged his head back against it. He stayed like that for a minute before going to see Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up in confusion as Naruto entered her office and flopped into a chair. He didn't say anything for a minute and her concern grew until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Something wrong Naruto?" He sighed and looked up at her sadly.

"I don't think I should be looking after Sasuke."

"Huh? Why not? You were adamant about it earlier."  
>"I know that, but it's hard."<p>

"You knew he wouldn't want looked after."

"That's not it. I mean it's hard to see him hurt like that and know how it happened and everything. And I know I'm going to do something stupid that'll hurt him even more and I don't want that to happen!" Tsunade waited for him to still before smiling.

"Meaning you love him and don't want him to know." Naruto started and stared at her with wide eyes, making her chuckle. "Looks like I'm right. Listen Naruto; there is no way you're going to hurt him like that, you don't have it in you. Besides, he might like you back and I am not going to take you off duty just because you're afraid. Now unless you can give me a good reason why I should assign someone else I suggest you get back to Uchiha Manor." Naruto pouted slightly and left.

He sighed slightly as he entered his new room. He looked up and jumped back a bit.

"Sasuke? What are you doing in here? You should be sleeping!"

"Where did you go?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… to see Granny Tsunade."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter. Come on Sasuke, go back to bed." He shook his head and remained sitting where he was.

"Tell me why you went to see Tsunade." Naruto groaned and sat next to him.

"I was trying to get her to assign someone else to you." Sasuke felt that abandoned feeling creeping up on him again.

"You're leaving then. Too much trouble even for you huh?"

"She refused." He smiled at him, "I can't tell whether to be relived or not."

"Why?" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from asking. Naruto let the smile slip.

"Because… I really do want to help you, but I can't be the best person to do that and I know I'll probably hurt you so it'd be best if I didn't stay here with you. But I want to stay." He hazarded a glance at Sasuke's impassive face and groaned. "You don't get it, do you?"

"No." Sasuke sighed and stood to leave. "If you don't want to stay I'll request someone else." He left and Naruto groaned before following. He stood in the doorway for a minute before going over and pulling Sasuke up into a kiss. A minute later and he let Sasuke go, letting him fall back onto the bed with a bewildered look.

"I don't want to leave so don't request someone else." He paused before leaning down to hover over the raven. "If you don't say something I don't know what I'll do." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Naruto kissed him again, this time quickly deepening it. Sasuke was slow to respond, but Naruto didn't seem to mind and just explored his mouth. Sasuke finally began to battle Naruto's tongue for dominance, but Naruto simply withdrew, inviting Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke carefully took up the invitation and began to explore the blonde's mouth before finally pulling away to breathe. Naruto pulled back and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke sat up and looked at him curiously.

"I'm confused."

"About what?"

"You. You wanted to leave, but then you…" He frowned at him as Naruto smiled.

"You didn't notice."

"Notice what?"

"Sheesh, I'm one of the most obvious people alive and you never noticed." Sasuke glared at him.

"Just tell me."

"I love you." The glare vanished and Sasuke sat there in shock, staring at the blonde. Naruto smiled again and leaned over to kiss him lightly when Sasuke stayed frozen. He pulled away and Sasuke shook his head.

"Since when? You never shown any interest before." Naruto laughed.

"And people say I'm the oblivious one. Didn't you ever notice that I would treat you different from everyone else?" Sasuke shook his head again and Naruto pulled him onto his lap. "I always have. Ever since you came back I've made sure to spend as much time as possible with you." He chuckled, "Even Kakashi noticed I treated you different. Better. Like something precious." He kissed Sasuke's neck when he finished speaking and Sasuke looked back at him.

"How did I miss that?"

"You were distracted apparently… Does it bother you?"

"Which part?" Naruto smiled at him.

"All of it. That I love you or treated you differently. Or that you never noticed." Sasuke smirked and kissed him.

"Only that I didn't notice at all." Naruto smiled back at him and pulled his head down for a rough kiss.

"And this? Is this okay too?" He kissed him again, quickly dominating it and making Sasuke's head spin. They pulled apart and Sasuke grasped onto Naruto's shoulders with a nod.

"Yeah. Definitely." Naruto's eyes darkened and he switched to marking his neck. Sasuke winced minutely and Naruto looked up at him.

"I would never hurt you like that Sasuke." He nodded and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I know." He glanced down at Naruto and leaned down to make his own mark. "I trust you." Naruto groaned slightly and pulled back.

"Don't say that Sasuke. I'll take advantage of it."

"So?" Naruto shook his head firmly.

"I will not make you feel like you have to do anything. I've taken advantage of this too much all ready." Sasuke kissed him lightly before trailing small kisses along his jaw.

"You are not making me do anything." He sat back up and looked at the blonde. "Take advantage of this… Please." Naruto paused for a moment as he heard his self restraint snap before kissing Sasuke and latching back onto his neck. He flipped them over and hovered over Sasuke.

"Last chance to stop Sasuke. Any further and I won't be able to." Sasuke slipped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Naruto pulled away sooner than Sasuke would have liked, but the thought fled his mind as the blonde began trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck until reaching the collar of his shirt. He pulled back and tugged the shirt up until Sasuke leaned up to allow the clothing to be removed. Naruto tossed it across the room and went back to exploring the body before him. He ran his tongue down to the navel before trailing back up and lapping at a nipple. Sasuke gasped and arched into him at the unaccustomed pleasure. Naruto smirked as he pulled back and blew on it before switching to the other one. Sasuke squirmed beneath his ministrations and Naruto chuckled lightly as he came back up and kissed him. Sasuke eagerly kissed him back and Naruto pulled back again to look at him. Sasuke glanced up at him and blushed lightly.

"What?"

"Beautiful. You look great Sasuke." He leaned back down and kissed him chastely. Sasuke blushed again and looked away.

"Idiot." Naruto chuckled again and went back to making random patterns with his tongue. A few minutes later and he pulled up again. Sasuke glanced at him in time to see him pull his shirt off and toss it away to join Sasuke's. Sasuke stared at him until Naruto smirked and pulled Sasuke's pants off too. Sasuke twitched as the cold air hit him, and then shuddered as Naruto palmed him. Naruto began to place light kisses along his thighs, making Sasuke squirm. Naruto blew on the erection before him and Sasuke cried out.

"Naruto!" The blonde chuckled again but decided to stop teasing so much and took the erection down his throat in one quick move. Sasuke screamed and arched his back, urging Naruto to continue. He hummed around it, loving how every movement would make Sasuke squirm more. He slowly bobbed his head for a while before pulling away suddenly. Sasuke nearly screamed in frustration and looked up at Naruto. Naruto was looked at him with a calculating look before smiling and going back to nip at the inside of Sasuke's thighs, running his hands up the torso to tweak at hardened nipples. Sasuke gasped and reached down to pull at the blond hair. Naruto glanced up at him and smiled before going back to the aching member before him. He licked it from bottom to top before sucking on the head. Sasuke bit his lip to stop any sounds and Naruto stopped moving and pulled back.

"No Sasuke. I want to hear you." Sasuke shook his head and Naruto climbed up the bed. He leaned down and kissed him until Sasuke relaxed before giving a sudden tug on his erection and making Sasuke let out a wanton moan. Naruto smirked and tugged a few more times before going back down and deep throating him. Sasuke quit trying to suppress his moans and Naruto hummed in appreciation as he began bobbing his head once again, moving his tongue in random patterns. He reached up and began fondling Sasuke's balls as well, loving the cry he got in response. He sped up and Sasuke clenched at his hair for support.

"Naru… to… Wait… I'm…ah…" Naruto pulled off and sucked at the sides.

"Go ahead. Come for me." Naruto went up and kissed him suddenly, making Sasuke shudder and scream as he came. Naruto smiled and kissed him again before standing up. Sasuke looked up at him hazily for a minute before slowly sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto grinned and kissed him again.

"You are still injured and need to rest." Sasuke frowned and reached out to grab him.

"I'm not tired."

"I'm not doing anything else with you until you're better. Completely better. Seal of approval from Sakura better." He smiled and grabbed his shirt. "Get some sleep Sasuke." He left and Sasuke groaned as he flopped back onto the bed.

The next morning and Sasuke snuck out of the house before Naruto was even awake. He carefully made his way to Sakura's house and stood outside of the door for a minute. Finally raising his hand to knock he hoped that Lee wouldn't be the one to open the door. After a minute of waiting the door opened and Sakura blinked at him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I need healed."

"What?"

"I don't want to be injured any longer so I need you to completely heal me." She stared at him for a while before rolling her eyes.

"I can't just snap my fingers and make that happen. I can't do too much more for you at all. You have to let yourself heal on its own. What brought this on?" Sasuke was silent for a moment as he carefully chose his words.

"… Would you consider me well enough to train?"

"No… Seriously Sasuke you're acting weird. You normally would just go ahead and train anyway instead of asking permission. Is Naruto being over protective of you again?" He looked up with an inward groan.

"Did you know he loved me?" She blinked at him before his meaning registered.

"You didn't? It was obvious." She turned back to the house. "Lee! Come here!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he took half a step back. Lee appeared around the corner looking half-asleep.

"What is it Sakura? Oh! Sasuke! Hello!"

"Hey Lee, did you ever notice how Naruto felt about Sasuke?"

"That he loved him? Of course! Such youthfulness!" He struck a nice guy pose and Sasuke turned to leave. Sakura laughed and followed him, shutting the door behind her so Lee wouldn't.

"So he finally told you huh?"

"Leave me alone."

"Okay, just forget about me healing you any further." He stopped and glared back at her. She just laughed. "What happened? Why so suddenly eager to get my help?" He began to walk away again, but Sakura had managed to see a slight blush dust across his face. "Sasuke? Did Naruto… do something?" He glanced back at her.

"Like what?"

"Well… Something he shouldn't I guess." Sasuke smiled.

"It's Naruto; what would he really do to me?" Sakura smiled back at him and handed him a small bottle.

"True. Put this on the worst spots." She kissed his cheek and went back into her house. Sasuke looked down at the bottle and turned around to go back home, running right into Naruto. Sasuke looked into the angry face and held up the bottle.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto grabbed his arm and began to pull him back to Uchiha Manor.

"Nothing except not tell me where you were going or that you were even leaving." Sasuke wrenched his arm back and glared.

"I don't need to be watched over every minute. I don't need you." Naruto slowly looked back at him and nodded.

"Okay. Just be careful then Sasuke." He disappeared before Sasuke could say anything.

"I… shouldn't have said that…"

Naruto slammed into Tsunade's office and stood in front of her desk with a mixed expression.

"You need to assign someone else." Tsunade sighed.

"We've gone over this Naruto."

"He doesn't want me there. He said so a few minutes ago."

"He's just confused. Maybe you should tell him-"

"I did! I did tell him…"

"Oh… He doesn't like you?" Naruto groaned and slumped into a chair.

"I don't know… He acted like he does, but now he doesn't want me around. Please assign someone else Granny." Tsunade nodded and took out a paper.

"All right Naruto. Go get Kakashi and I'll ask him." Naruto headed out and headed towards Kakashi's apartment. He stood outside the blank door and stared at it. He sighed and was about to knock when a hand grabbed his.

"What are you doing?" Naruto looked into dark eyes and frowned.

"I'm going to get Kakashi to look after you instead."

"Why?"

"Because you don't want me there. Kakashi will do better than me anyway." Sasuke glared and pulled him away from the door.

"No."

"Sasuke… " Naruto carefully pulled away. "You should go back." Sasuke didn't move, not even to look at him.

"I didn't ask you to leave." He walked off and Naruto sighed again. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat and ran back to Uchiha manor. He let himself into Sasuke's room and sat on the bed next to him.

"Okay… Why didn't you tell me you were going to see Sakura?"

"I didn't need to."

"I'm supposed to be protecting you. You could've at least left me a note so I didn't have to search half the village."

"You searched half the village?"

"Yeah… I used clones." There was a silence before Naruto reached over and grabbed the bottled nearby. "Is this what Sakura gave you?"

"Yes. I had asked her to heal me." Naruto grinned and held it up.

"Did you want help putting it on?" Sasuke smirked.

"Only if you won't freak out next time I have to go to the bathroom." Naruto grinned back at him.

"Leave a note."

"… Idiot." Naruto laughed and twisted off the cap.

"Just let me help you."

"And what do I get in return?"

"A better healing time." Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him and hovered next to his face.

"I need to know that you're sure about this. Completely sure so you won't have any regrets this time." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I'm sure idiot." Naruto smiled and pulled him up for a slow kiss. He pulled away before Sasuke could deepen it.

"Medicine first. And then you have to eat." Sasuke glared at him with a growl.

"Naruto…" Naruto grinned.

"I'll make it worthwhile later. I promise."

Two hours later, after Naruto had gotten Sasuke to eat an entire meal, they were back in Sasuke's room. Sasuke pulled him down on top of him before he had a chance to leave.

"You promised. It's later now." Naruto chuckled and adjusted himself over Sasuke and kissed him. He worked his hands under the raven's shirt, running them gently over healing wounds and hardened muscles. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull off both their shirts before latching back on to Sasuke's awaiting mouth. He began to rub at the quickly hardening nubs and smiled as he pulled away again. He pulled Sasuke's pants off and trailed his tongue down to the erection. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair before he could do anything. "No. I'm not letting you get away with just that again." Naruto grinned.

"I'm not leaving this time. Can I continue now?" Sasuke nodded warily and Naruto wrapped his lips around Sasuke's member and sucked. Sasuke gasped and flopped back onto the pillows, throwing an arm over his face. Naruto watched him as he slowly began to bob his head, getting it deeper each time before pulling up and running his tongue in patterns around it. He finally put three finger up to Sasuke's lips with one word. "Suck." Sasuke looked down at him slightly before obediently taking the fingers into his mouth. He slowly coated them before Naruto pulled them away with a wet 'pop' sound. He positioned them at Sasuke's entrance and slowly slipped one finger in as he sucked on the head to distract him. He slipped another in, watching Sasuke's face carefully. Once sure he was all right he slipped the last one in and began moving them around as he sucked.

"Naruto… Wait…" Naruto pulled away and climbed up to hover above the pale man, shimmying out of his pants in the process.

"Sasuke… I don't have lube or anything."

"I don't care."

"I'm not going to do that to you."

"You prepared me." Naruto shook his head.

"I… can't." Sasuke smiled at him and rolled them over.

"Then I'll prepare you." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke crawled down him and suddenly deep throated him. He bobbed his head slowly, darting his tongue out to make sure it was slicked up. A minute later and Naruto pulled on his hair. Sasuke pulled away and let Naruto roll them back over as he positioned himself.

"If it hurts, tell me." He waited for Sasuke to nod before slowly pushing in. He paused as soon as the head was in and leaned down to kiss the Uchiha, waiting for him to adjust before continuing to push in. He paused like that two more times before he was all the way in. He panted as he resisted the urge to thrust hard into the tight heat and looked down in time for Sasuke to pull him down for a quick kiss.

"Move idiot." Naruto kissed him again and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. He changed the angle of his thrusts until Sasuke began to squirm. Naruto smirked and pulled almost completely out before snapping his hips forward and hitting his sweet spot straight on. Sasuke screamed out and arched his back as his legs wrapped around Naruto, urging him to go faster. Naruto smirked and complied, making Sasuke cry out more. He sped up more until he was pounding into the willing body beneath him. Soon he reached between them and began to fondle Sasuke's member. Sasuke cried out again before biting his cheek as he came, coating their chests. Naruto moaned as Sasuke tightened around him and only lasted a few thrusts more before spilling his seed as well. He kissed Sasuke languidly and rolled next to him as he pulled out. Sasuke turned and Naruto wrapped an arm around him as his eyes began to droop.

"I love you Sasuke."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to stay right?"

"Of course." Sasuke smiled lightly and closed his eyes.

"… I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you all enjoyed reading this. Special thanks to Tora-chan for being a muse and helping me get this story finished when I kept getting stuck! She also is the only reason for the lemon at the end because I wanted to end it a bit sooner, but she probably would've strangled me ^^' I think it turned out rather well, but what I think is not nearly as important as what the readers think, so let me know with that lovely button title 'Review'!<strong>


End file.
